


saturday

by matchmakers



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchmakers/pseuds/matchmakers
Summary: saturday is library day declared by wonwoo’s kids. one day, minsoo and mina introduces their father to their favorite librarian who they truly adore. and that’s how everything started to change, thanks to his twins.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! let me greet you first with a happy soonwoo day! ♡( ◡‿◡ ) today is truly a happy day and i hope you guys are having a great day too. also, thank you so much for taking interest in clicking and reading this fic.
> 
> this story was almost long overdue, something i could’ve finished weeks ago. but motivation only hits me in the last minute and i’m happy i somewhat made it in time. and this serves as my entry for today’s celebration.
> 
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ i hope you’ll enjoy this one and once again, happy soonwoo day!

today is saturday and it’s library day.

wonwoo’s children–minsoo and mina–made an agreement with him to regularly pay a visit at their favorite library on that specific day of the week.

he was always curious with it, and so, he had asked his children once why does it have to be a saturday–it’s not that he finds it inconvenient–and there really was no particular reason for declaring such agreement according to them. wonwoo reasons out that maybe saturday is a free day from school and they just like visiting said favorite place.

the coffee machine is starting to whirr into life and the aroma of the coffee beans are almost too comforting. saturdays are great. he has enough time to spend with his little monsters.

oh, speaking of his little monsters, there they are.

the two were running downstairs (luckily no one tripped or fell down) carelessly and excitedly trying to see who’s the first one to hug their father.

both of them were screaming in gaiety and it’s the best thing to wake up to according to wonwoo–even though his children could be really noisy at times. they are just happy little monsters, anyway, he can’t take that away from them (nor he  wants to take that away from them).

“appa!” mina squealed when she was the first one to arrive and spot their father in the kitchen, while minsoo was flailing his chubby arms everywhere and was endlessly giggling with mina.

while wonwoo’s coffee was brewing in the machine, wonwoo smiles fondly and carries his babies and gives them wet kisses on their warm, soft cheeks. he earns a fit of giggle–which was a music to his ears–and a protest for wonwoo to stop attacking them with his kisses.

“i hope you’re not forgetting something today appa,” minsoo crosses his arms on his chest while his sister was playing with their father’s glasses askew on his nose bridge.

wonwoo playfully squints his eyes, “am i forgetting something today?” he hums and raises his brows, trying to remember something. one of wonwoo’s favorite things to do is to tease his twins.

“appaaaa!” the twins whines in chorus and pouts at the same time, and softly kicks their feet against their father’s stomach. wonwoo winces at the high pitched whining of his little monsters but that’s the reaction he convinced himself that is to die for. his twins are literally the epitome of adorableness and cuteness. he kisses them again and now his coffee is finally done brewing.

wonwoo puts them down to pour his coffee to his mug and mix it with milk. he also asked his five year old twins to take their seats as he prepares them breakfast.

“have you really forgotten about our date today, appa?” wonwoo was busy preparing the waffle mix, but he can still feel the pout on mina’s question even though he can’t see her, he should definitely stop tricking his children.

“i was just kidding baby, how could i forget?” he glances back to look at his children and smiles, “it’s saturday and it’s library time.” the twins squeals in response and a few kicks under the table while wonwoo scrunches his nose due to adoration with the two.

the family enjoys their simple but lovely breakfast wonwoo prepared, while the twins enthusiastically tells different scenarios that happened yesterday in daycare non-stop.

 

the clock now reads 10:10 a.m. and the three had finally arrived in the library. the twins cheerfully greeted the people they see on their way, the librarians, and basically everyone they see–that’s how polite and adorable the two at the same time and wonwoo’s proud of them.

wonwoo’s family is almost a regular in this place. he used to visit the library heaps of time even before he was in college, and now this place had become his children’s favorite place. most kids in his twins’ age would probably find library a very boring and lame place to spend time, but a pride blooms in his chest every time he sees his children enjoying themselves in reading different books. they are also pretty imaginative at their age, sometimes wonwoo can’t help but to be blown away with their ideas.

as a writer and someone who enjoys reading ever since he was a child, it serves as a pride and happiness for wonwoo to see his children growing up with the things he enjoyed having while he was little and up until now that he’s an adult.

even though minsoo and mina aren’t his biological children nor he is their biological father, he’s entirely thankful that his sister was equally a bookworm just like him and that’s maybe one of the reasons why the twins are both in love with books.

although, he misses her a lot and sometimes he wishes that she’s still alive and have witnessed how her children are growing beautifully just like her.

 

it is almost a routine for the twins to know where they’ll go–they already know the drill. they will find seats in the children’s section while their father will stay in the novel’s section with huge tables to do some work and maybe, if his mind will allow him to write something for his next book to publish.

the twins saw some familiar kids in their age who likes to visit the library on a weekend and greeted them. and oh, their favorite librarian too, of course.

“uncle!” the twins shoots up straight from their small plastic chairs and greeted the man in chorus as soon as they spotted him. said man greeted them back with a toothy smile and high fives.

“it’s great to meet you guys again!” he ruffles both minsoo and mina’s hair, “what are you two reading this time?” he sat on the floor while the twins hoists up the book from their lap for the man to see. “ah! the golden bird, nice choice. want me to read it to you?”

the twins happily nodded in response to let the man read the fairy tale for them, so that’s what the man did.

 

after reading the book–which the twins really enjoyed–they thanked the librarian, “thank you uncle soonyoung!” the librarian, soonyoung, scrunches his nose and beams a smile at the two.

“do you have children and reads a book to them at night?” minsoo suddenly asks a question after closing the book with an audible thud, and perhaps, soonyoung was taken aback with the little man’s inquiry.

“i don’t have a child,” soonyoung huffs, though, he kind of wish he had one. he loves kids so much and his mother has been asking him non-stop when is he going to marry someone and have kids and give her the grandchildren she’s always wanted.

although his older sister already has a child and his mother is already aware that her son is gay, she still wants a grandchild from soonyoung. _at least adopt a baby_ , his mother once told him. but he has always dreamed of having a husband who could love him unconditionally and help him raise their children together with love and patience, not just entirely being alone in parenting, because he knows it’ll never be easy.

he’s only twenty nine, he still considers himself young and he had convinced himself that it’s not too late for him to find someone to grow old with and adopt babies.

his train of thoughts were interrupted when mina strikes him with her question, “how about a girlfriend?” her eyes were huge and soonyoung thinks she’s such a beautiful baby girl, but he just shook his head no as a response.

“a boyfriend?” minsoo wasn’t done yet with his inquiries and the sudden question from the young boy burned soonyoung’s cheeks with a visible blush, but he says no.

the twins exchanged a glance accompanied with a smile on their lips at each other and that confuses soonyoung in the highest level.

and the next thing he knew is that the twins immediately stood up, places the book in the empty rack, and grabs him by the hand and guided him to go somewhere with them.

soonyoung just follows suit, even though he was finding it difficult to find his equilibrium.

 

“appa!” wonwoo shoots up from his seat when he suddenly heard a voice so familiar to him.

it was mina who shouted his name and minsoo immediately shushes his sister away, turns out that mina had totally forgotten the fact that they were in a library, she ducks her head and smiles sheepishly.

wonwoo blinks once, twice, now his twins are before him panting with a librarian he’s sure he have seen here before.

“this is uncle soonyoung!” mina jumps and beams a smile at her father, “our favorite librarian who reads us books just like how you read them at us every night appa.”

minsoo stepped closer to his father and was sure that he was whispering, but wonwoo and soonyoung were also sure that minsoo’s voice was loud enough for both of them to hear.

soonyoung chuckles and he can definitely feel his blood shooting upwards and he hopes to the universe that he’s not blushing at this very moment.

wonwoo beams a smile at soonyoung while he carries minsoo who’s asking to be hoist up by his father’s embrace, and mina is still holding onto soonyoung’s hand.

“hi,” says wonwoo, “i’m wonwoo.” he reaches his free hand for a handshake and the twins are just there, carefully watching the two grown men while smiling.

“hi, i’m soonyoung.” he took wonwoo’s hand and shook it firmly, “their favorite librarian,” he added and that made wonwoo smile.

“you two should talk!” says mina and beams a smile at the two adults.

“oh, right! we’ll go back there and leave you here to talk.” minsoo added while he wiggles his body inside wonwoo’s embrace, telling him to put him down.

wonwoo and soonyoung are both equally clueless of the situation they are in.

when minsoo is now on his own feet, he carefully pushes wonwoo to sit back on his chair, while mina pushes soonyoung to a chair across her father’s.

“don’t go anywhere, okay?” minsoo smiles and grabs mina’s hand and finally runs to where they were a few moments ago–a few moments ago before all this awkward situation had happened.

wonwoo fixes the papers that were scattered in the table and smiles sheepishly. “i’m sorry, my kids have bothered you while you’re working.” soonyoung immediately shakes his head and tells the latter that it’s fine.

“they never bother me,” says soonyoung, who seemed to be quite nervous every time wonwoo glances at him, “they’re really sweet and polite.” he added, and that statement alone warms wonwoo’s heart. there’s no other feeling of contentment that could compare whenever someone praises his children’s nice behaviors.

“i’m happy to hear that my little monsters never bothered you.” and with that, soonyoung chuckles once more.

there was a long awkward pause and silence, but wonwoo managed to say something again, “so,” he clears his throat, “how long have you been working here?”

“i’ve been a part timer here for exactly eleven months now.”

“oh,” wonwoo paused again, “is it okay to ask if you have another job?”

soonyoung smiles, “of course. whenever i’m not in the library, i teach dance classes.” the information wonwoo have just heard amuses him, he’s never done anything else other than writing. and he thinks soonyoung is a great man. “what about you? what do you do?” says soonyoung.

“oh. i, uh, i write books.” soonyoung widens his eyes, the twins had never mentioned that their father is a writer, what if he has read a book from him before?

“are you saying that you’re jeon wonwoo?” wonwoo nodded and soonyoung gasped. “oh my god, _goodbye my blues_ is one of my favorite books! i had no idea that the twins’ father is the jeon wonwoo the writer!”

wonwoo’s expression brightens up, “that’s so cool! you’ve read a book from me.” soonyoung smiles and nodded more than enough he should have, he’s truly happy at this moment.

 

little did they know, the twins are happily watching them from behind in one of the book racks across their direction.

 

the little awkward atmosphere from moments ago had eventually turned into a comfortable silence. although at times, wonwoo can’t seem to avoid himself from fidgeting and bouncing his legs up and down. he wonders where his little monsters have gone or if he should call it a day and say goodbye to the nicest librarian in front of him, or–

soonyoung suddenly clears his throat and that seem to snap wonwoo out of his internal misery, “i think i should get going,” soonyoung took a glance over his wrist watch.

“oh, yeah, sure,” wonwoo smiles sheepishly and unconsciously fixes his perfectly fine glasses sitting atop his nose bridge. “sorry, you must be busy.”

soonyoung huffs, “not quite, but they could be looking for me.” he now stood up and reaches a hand to wonwoo, “it was really nice meeting you.”

wonwoo smiles and took soonyoung’s hand, “you too.”

 

when soonyoung passes by at the reception area, chan curiously gazes at him, “you must be having a great day.”

soonyoung was indeed having a great day, he can feel his cheeks are bunched up and he wishes he could stop smiling or else he wouldn’t look so sane.

“saturdays are nice,” says soonyoung, still beaming a smile so bright at chan, “hope you’re having a great day too!” he hums and skips playfully like a child on his way to the book racks and do his job.

 

after soonyoung had politely leaves wonwoo to do his job, the twins are finally back to where their father is. both of them immediately appears in wonwoo’s vision and he smiles at them. wonwoo gathered them at his lap and asks how are they enjoying themselves and if they’ve read enough books with their heart’s content. minsoo and mina could’ve answered his questions first, but something is way important than that.

“how was it?” says minsoo, his voice sounds so genuine, while mina nods at her brother’s query and parrots what he have said.

“what do you mean _how was it_?” wonwoo’s quite lost.

“you know,” mina shrugs, “your time with uncle soonyoung?” and this time, minsoo nods in agreement with mina.

“it’s a secret,” wonwoo snickers, “what do you mean _it’s a secret_?” says minsoo, pouting.

“we like him appa, he’s super nice and he reads us books just like how you read them to us,” mina beams a smile.

“right, right! uncle soonyoung is also really funny,” minsoo added while he claps his hands together.

wonwoo fondly watches his children. he wonders that this was probably the first time his children had been so fond over someone except him and their grandparents. he’s quite taken aback on how much they adore soonyoung.

“so, what do you want me to do with that information?” he playfully raises his brows.

minsoo moves closer and reaches for his father’s ear, “we want another appa,” mina huffs because she definitely heard what minsoo had ‘whispered’ to their father.

meanwhile, wonwoo gasps and acts as if he was shot by his chest, acting really hurt, “you don’t want me anymore? i’m your appa,” now wonwoo’s pouting and bows his head just a little.

suddenly, the twins vigorously shakes their head and flails their hands as a sign of protest from their father’s statement.

“no, no, no!” says mina, her eyes are starting to get watery when wonwoo glances at her.

“you’re our one and only appa, don’t say that we don’t want you anymore,” minsoo’s starting to cry.

now wonwoo’s getting a little anxious, he dislikes it a lot whenever his twins are crying, most especially if it’s because of him.

“i’m sorry baby, it’s okay. appa won’t say it again.” he shushes minsoo softly and slowly rubs a hand on his back.

“we thought you’d like uncle soonyoung too,” mina wipes the tears that are threatening to fall down her cheeks, “just like how uncle junhui likes uncle jihoon.”

ah, now wonwoo understands. his kids are perhaps tired of seeing him alone too, and maybe, they genuinely feel happy whenever they are with soonyoung and would want to spend more days and time with him, and maybe, they want him to be happy too, and maybe, that happiness could mean meeting someone like soonyoung.

at a very young age, wonwoo and his parents are already aware on how knowledgeable minsoo and mina are compared to some kids their age. they are both observant and loves to learn so many things.

junhui is wonwoo’s best friend, and he’s married to a man named jihoon. and after knowing that information, both minsoo and mina realized how beautiful love is–that they can love whoever they want, maybe it be with a man or a woman.

wonwoo smiles and kisses minsoo and mina’s temples, “i’m happy that uncle soonyoung is treating you both so nicely and i can definitely see why you like him so much.”

minsoo sniffs, “really?”

wonwoo nods, “but i bet i’m still better at reading stories than him,” he snickers and he earns soft giggles from the two.

“sometimes uncle soonyoung does it better.” mina laughs and wonwoo thinks that he should maybe step up his game or else he will lose to soonyoung.

wonwoo puts down minsoo and mina to grab his messenger bag, and finally hoist them up again in his embrace to finally go home.

 

after soonyoung finishes putting back the books from the book rack he brings with him a while ago, he went back to the reception area before he go to the novel’s section where he’s headed to next.

soonyoung heard a familiar giggle and immediately whips his head to the direction of the voice, to his surprise, his eyes spotted minsoo, mina, and wonwoo.

“uncle soonyoung!” minsoo and mina says in chorus and waves their hands to greet him. soonyoung can’t help not to smile and he waves back at them.

“going home now?” says soonyoung, but he hasn’t met wonwoo’s gaze yet.

“yes, we’ll visit again next week.” mina announces and soonyoung smiles once again and ruffles minsoo and mina’s hair.

now wonwoo clears his throat, “see you next week,” says wonwoo, as if he’s very much eager to see soonyoung next saturday.

“see you next week,” soonyoung beams another smile.

chan witnessed it all, and now there’s a smile plastered on his face when soonyoung turns to him.

“what?” says soonyoung, he feels like he’s got caught or something.

“nothing,” chan smiles again and now soonyoung treads his way to where he should be without even saying goodbye to his co-worker and he thinks he’s surely blushing.

 

the next time they visit the library, minsoo and mina announces that they will invite uncle soonyoung to have lunch with them for they are going to grab lunch outside instead of wonwoo cooking.

and the thing is, wonwoo was quite not ready when his kids are now running away from him in the table where he did his work, to finally look for their favorite librarian.

wonwoo sighs helplessly, his kids are starting to learn how to hastily make a decision on their own. he anxiously lolls back to his seat and began to gather his things scattered on the table.

while the twins are busy looking for their favorite librarian, minsoo squeezes mina’s hand, “i hope uncle soonyoung will come with us.” his voice sounds so hopeful while mina hums in response.

the two of them squeals in chorus when someone suddenly stood behind them and say, “you guys are looking for me?”

minsoo untangled his hand from mina’s grip when they turned their heels around to see who the culprit was. they both felt relieved when they knew it was the person who they were looking for who was standing before them. “uncle soonyoung!”

soonyoung squats down and had his arms wide open when he saw the two running towards him.

the twins’ impact against him was quite heavy and they fell on the floor, losing soonyoung’s balance. soonyoung had them both in his arms and they seem alright because they were both giggling atop his chest.

soonyoung laughs with them and immediately sits up and bring the twins back on their feet once again. he brushes off the wrinkles on their clothes and ruffles their hair, “you know you shouldn’t be running in here,” he teases.

“we’re so sorry uncle soonyoung, we were just happy to finally see you,” minsoo smiles sheepishly.

“but we just saw each other a while ago, i even read you guys a book,” soonyoung smiles at them fondly and his heart is starting to swell due to overflowing happiness.

“uh huh, we are actually going out for lunch, do you wanna come with us?” says mina, while she clasp her hands together as if she was praying for soonyoung to say yes.

“you want me to come with you?” soonyoung was just genuinely curious and somehow nervous with the twins’ invitation.

“yes! appa is actually waiting for us, we were just looking for you.” even though soonyoung hasn’t agreed to the invitation yet, minsoo was talking to him as if they talked about this before–that they were set to have a lunch together today.

soonyoung wishes he could say no, because one, even though people have known him as the loud and a free-spirit type of person, he still gets shy around strangers and basically to someone who’s already potentially a person he’s bearing feelings with for the past few days.

and two, well, he obviously can’t say no because he didn’t want to break the twins’ heart and happy smiles. so yes, he’s going to get lunch with them.

“sure, it’s already my break and i was about to grab some lunch anyway.” it wasn’t a lie, though. plus, he wouldn’t let pass a day when he could actually get to spend more time with wonwoo.

the twins jumps triumphantly and holds soonyoung by the hand. soonyoung finally stood up and lets the twins to guide him wherever they are going.

wonwoo heaves a deep breath once he spotted his kids with soonyoung walking towards him.

“uncle soonyoung is coming with us appa!” minsoo smiles and walks towards him to be hoist up while mina stays close with soonyoung and is still holding his hand.

“i hope we’re not bothering you again,” wonwoo scratches the back of his head with his free hand.

“no, not at all. the kids were sweet enough to invite me, i hope i’m not bothering you guys.” soonyoung smiles sheepishly.

“hey no, of course not.” says wonwoo.

 

they went straight to the nearest restaurant and finally settled down. minsoo’s stomach started to growl and that earns a soft laughter from his sister, wonwoo, and soonyoung.

surprisingly, the atmosphere is not so heavy but not so light at the same time. it’s just right. the feeling of being comfortable is hugging wonwoo.

they finished placing their orders and spend some time talking and laughing. soonyoung could feel the lightness in his chest and every time wonwoo smiles at him or laughs at his silly jokes, his stomach churns a little too much.

finally their food arrives, minsoo immediately digs in and mina tells him to slow down or else he’ll scare uncle soonyoung away. soonyoung and wonwoo chuckles and they started enjoying their wonderful lunch.

it was almost like a blink of an eye and the plates on the table are now empty and their stomachs are happily filled.

soonyoung grabs a tissue to wipe mina’s left cheek that happen to have a smear of japchae sauce, while wonwoo watches them fondly.

soonyoung finally realizes that wonwoo was watching them and he immediately removes his hand away from mina’s cheek, “sorry, i was just cleaning the sauce on her cheek.”

mina glances over her father and wonwoo beams a smile at soonyoung, “don’t be. thank you for helping her clean.” soonyoung felt relieved.

after some time, they say their goodbyes and promise to see each other again next week. the twins gave soonyoung a big hug and after they release soonyoung from the hug, they pushed wonwoo towards soonyoung, but not too harsh, just enough for their father to close their gap with each other.

sometimes, wonwoo thinks that there are just days that his children would let him die out of embarrassment. but he steps backward, putting enough distance again between him and soonyoung, and finally, he smiles and wave him goodbye.

soonyoung could be dreaming, but he thinks wonwoo is blushing. “bye,” soonyoung says, shyly.

 

wonwoo was woken up due to the fact that he could feel as if someone was jumping on his bed, giggling, and became fully awake when someone sat on his stomach with much force. he groans at the weight on top of him and opens his eyes, nothing’s really new, there are just days when his twins would wake him up violently. and there are days when he prefers to hear alarm clocks than this.

minsoo cradles his father’s face, “appa, wakey wakey!”

wonwoo hums in response and mina is still jumping beside him, they are too active in the morning.

“appa, wake up! it’s saturday!” wonwoo finally opens his eyes when realization hits him that it’s library time today. the image of a smiling soonyoung suddenly flashes in his mind.

mina finally stops herself from jumping and reaches for her father’s eyeglasses in the side table, and gingerly places it atop wonwoo’s nose bridge, “thanks baby.”

wonwoo immediately stood up and gathers both minsoo and mina on his arms to attack them with kisses. as always, the twins are giggling too much and are protesting to stop their father in attacking them with excessive number of kisses.

minsoo was able to resign from wonwoo’s embrace and find his way downstairs to escape. wonwoo playfully screams and roars and carries mina so he could chase minsoo–though he’s quite nervous because minsoo is a clumsy baby, he wishes he could catch up at minsoo before he lands elsewhere.

when wonwoo spotted minsoo in the hallway, he was shielding himself with a captain america shield uncle junhui gave him last christmas, and was giggling behind it.

“minsoo-yah, help me!” mina screams while wonwoo carefully spins around. minsoo ran towards his father to push him off using this shield, but wonwoo was too tall for him, so. wonwoo easily gathers minsoo back on his arms and screams triumphantly, “appa won!” he laughs.

“your kissing attack is getting stronger appa,” mina chirps and minsoo laughs at that.

after their little game, they finally went downstairs to grab some breakfast. wonwoo settles into cooking omelet and fried rice because the twins agreed in unison, and that happens to be one of their favorite things to eat in the morning. along with that, wonwoo cuts apples for them. just like everyday, they always enjoy the food wonwoo cooks and tells him how great of a cook he is. that makes him happy. a lot.

just by thinking about meeting soonyoung again, wonwoo’s heart skips a beat and it puts a smile on his face.

they are finally ready to go to the library. wonwoo carefully puts the twins at the back seat and buckle them up. they are excited once again, and this time, not just the kids but also wonwoo himself.

he turns on the radio and seventeen’s holiday is playing. minsoo tells him to put the volume up because he likes that song a lot. on their way to the library, they sang along with the boy group singing on the radio.

 

after what seemed like thirty minutes, they finally arrived in the library. just like how they naturally are, the twins never forgets to greet the people who works at the library and other kids their age who visits the library. wonwoo sits in his spot and the twins waddles their way to the children’s section.

today, minsoo and mina decided to read _hansel and gretel_.

one of the realizations that wonwoo listed down in his mind, is that, his twins happened to enjoy the fairytales that were written by the brother’s grimm–which he definitely enjoyed reading too when he was younger, and it brings back good old memories.

they started reading the book silently in one corner of the section with the book placed on their laps. after reading the first four pages, a voice so familiar to the both of them greets them. they lifted their heads and was delighted to see who it was, “may i?” the twins both nodded and gave the book to soonyoung for him to read it to them instead.

it was almost a routine. an activity both the twins surely didn’t want to stay as temporary. they both know they’ve become attached to him–to their favorite librarian.

minsoo once confessed to mina that he wants soonyoung to read a book to them at night even just once, and mina definitely agrees to that. they believe that soonyoung calms them and his presence alone makes them burst in happiness, and they both wish that their father feels the same way too.

another fairytale was visited by the twins and they immediately reports to soonyoung how much they enjoyed the story, and thanked him for always reading a good story to them. soonyoung smiles at them and clutches the book against his chest.

the three of them stayed silent for a moment.

but then, soonyoung detects a worry painted all over minsoo’s face.

“did something from the story bothered you?” he finally asks.

mina glances over his brother to check if he’s alright. “nothing,” minsoo smiles, he’s fidgeting.

but after a few seconds, “what do you think of our appa?” he managed to say after some deliberation in his head and now mina turns her focus on soonyoung.

soonyoung gulps. he was definitely not ready to have an answer with such question. _what do i think?_ soonyoung repeats it in his mind.

“well,” he begins, “he’s nice and he’s definitely a great writer.” he’s hoping that that’s the answer minsoo and mina was wanting to hear.

“but do you like our appa?” mina immediately fires a question back, but her voice is nothing but soft. “because he says he likes you!” she added.

_he likes me?_ soonyoung blinks. he’s wondering if he’s hearing things right or he’s just stuck in another weird dream that will just put his hopes high and will crush him soon once reality hits him back.

soonyoung’s train of thoughts was interrupted when a familiar deep voice enters his ears, he whips his head behind and there he was, wonwoo.

“uh, hey,” wonwoo greets him, “sorry if i bothered your reading, i just wanted to rely a message to the kids from their grandma.” he rubs the back of his head.

“granny? what happened to granny?” mina asks.

“nothing baby. granny just misses you both and she wanted to see you today.” mina gasps adorably, she misses her grandma too.

“sure appa, let’s go to grandma’s today!” minsoo claps his hands with excitement.

“okay baby, i’ll tell grandma.” wonwoo smiles.

and just by the thought of seeing their grandma again, the twins had easily forgotten about their little interrogation with soonyoung just a few seconds ago. they stood up from their seats and gives soonyoung a big hug and say their goodbye.

“we don’t have to go to grandma’s immediately, you can finish your reading first.” says wonwoo.

“we already finished reading,” soonyoung huffs and wonwoo nodded.

“the story of hansel and gretel was good appa!” now wonwoo smiles.

“and oh, appa! mina told uncle soonyoung that you like him!” minsoo announces.

wonwoo is now as red as tomato and he just wants the ground to eat him alive. but wonwoo notices that soonyoung is also blushing, and it’s somehow relieving in his part. wonwoo is now stammering while the twins are starting to giggling while watching their father and their favorite librarian getting red.

“but uncle soonyoung still hasn’t answered if he likes you or not,” minsoo says with so much nonchalance in his voice.

soonyoung’s mind is having a turbulence and the plane is about to crash. mayday, mayday.

there’s a hitch in his breath and he’s clutching onto the book in his hands so much it could break into pieces.

“i, uh,” wonwoo starts after he gathers the twins beside his legs, “i’m sorry about that.” he bit his lower lip and smiles sheepishly. he now carries them both and apologizes to him once again, “say goodbye to uncle soonyoung, we’ll go to grandma’s now.” there’s a pout on minsoo and mina’s lips, but they still wave their hands and say their goodbye to soonyoung.

soonyoung can’t move, but he did smile back to the kids. he wish he could erase those pouts on their lips.

he reaches for his small notepad and pen in his back pocket and wrote something. he places the book back in the rack and immediately runs after wonwoo and the twins, who are probably gone by now. but he could be pretty damn lucky this day, because he was still able to spot them after they pass through the door.

“wonwoo!” he calls for him. wonwoo steels himself by the sudden calling of his name and turned back to see who was calling him. “you forgot something,” says soonyoung, panting.

he reaches the piece of paper in his hand to wonwoo. but both wonwoo’s hands aren’t so empty. so he decided to slid the paper inside wonwoo’s pocket, “take care and see you when i see you!” he beams a smile and ran back inside the library.

wonwoo was left confused, “what is it that you left appa?” mina asks.

“oh, i think it’s one of my papers from work.” he smiles and finally went to the parking lot.

 

it’s been four days since the last time wonwoo saw soonyoung. and the last time he slid a paper on his coat with his number on it. he wasn’t sure if he should send a message to soonyoung already or would he look so desperate if he did. he thinks he should wait another day.

but he’s still staring at the paper, almost at the edge of his seat, contemplating whether he should text soonyoung or not. but a simple _hi_ wouldn’t hurt a thing, he reminds himself. so maybe it was okay and he wouldn’t seem so desperate just by saying hi.

_hi._ wonwoo finally sends something to the number, but he realized he hasn’t introduced himself so he did, _this is wonwoo, by the way._

it’s wednesday and the clock reads eight thirty p.m. he’s not expecting soonyoung to reply as quick as possible, but there’s a _ping!_ after a good two minutes and sees a message.

_you finally texted me hehe, hi!_ wonwoo’s not sure but he feels as if his heart did jump a little too much on his chest.

from their conversation, wonwoo learned that soonyoung just finished his last dance class for the day and he’s now heading back home. he tells soonyoung to take care and he somewhat feels like he’s a schoolgirl or something again.

surprisingly, wonwoo was able to send a message bravely without a second thought.

_are you free this friday night?_ god, jesus christ, if only he can undo the text. now maybe soonyoung thinks he’s so desperate. damn it.

but soonyoung’s reply was, _yeah, i think i’m free after six, because that’s when my classes end :-)_.

wonwoo gasps quite loudly and places a hand on his chest, he’s twenty nine and his heart is about to burst at the moment, he’s already a man but feels as if he’s a teenager once again. he hasn’t been in a relationship ever since the twins came into his life. he wanted to put his focus entirely on his work and in raising the kids on his own.

but now, there’s a slight chance that maybe he could finally start seeing someone again. and he wouldn’t be afraid whether or not the twins will like soonyoung, because, well. in fact, they were the ones who set them up. the actual matchmakers.

wonwoo says he’s thinking of cooking something for dinner on friday, and the kids would definitely love having him over.

_i’d love to visit over, sounds like a plan!_ soonyoung replies and wonwoo asks if he should pick him up, but soonyoung says he shouldn’t bother and just give him the address and he’ll be there before seven.

so that’s what he did, he sent soonyoung their address and finally tells him goodnight. he thinks soonyoung might be tired and needs a little rest for he just finished a class.

_goodnight! see you and the twins on friday! <3_

and maybe, the little heart emoji at the end made wonwoo’s heart somersault a couple of times.

 

where did thursday go? how come it’s already friday? wonwoo groans and he’s starting to feel anxious once again. this is what he wanted, so he should man up and prepare the things he’ll be cooking tonight.

_good morning! have a great day and see you guys later! :-)._

wonwoo’s reverie was interrupted when a loud _ping!_ came from his phone lying atop his side table, and much to his surprise, it was soonyoung who messaged him.

it definitely puts a smile on his lips, _you too! see you and good luck with your classes today!_ wonwoo quickly sends a reply because his little monsters are starting to knock on his door.

he reaches for his eyeglasses and finally stood up to open the door, “oh, good morning appa!” minsoo greeted him, he’s a little surprise that their father is already awake because he knows his father is a heavy sleeper.

“good morning my babies!” wonwoo greeted them back and stretches a little in place, and carries his twins once again.

“what do you want for breakfast?” he says under his yawn.

“for some reason, i want cereals appa.” says mina, while she’s rubbing her eyes and yawns back.

“can i have egg sandwich appa?” minsoo now asks.

“sure, you can have those.” wonwoo smiles.

 

wonwoo is almost done with preparing their breakfast, and he casually tells his children that a friend will be over to visit them tonight and have dinner with them.

“uncle junhui?” mina asks. wonwoo shook his head no, “is it uncle jihoon then?” minsoo asks.

wonwoo didn’t expect his children to interrogate him over who’s going to visit them tonight.

“now that you’ve mentioned them both, i guess i don’t have much friends.” wonwoo chuckles and now handed mina’s bowl of cereal to her and minsoo’s plate of egg sandwich to him. “eat your breakfast now.” the twins smiled and thanked him.

the twins are always good and nice when it’s meal time, they don’t waste any food and almost doesn’t speak when they are eating and wonwoo’s just watching them fondly. after what seemed like ten minutes, the twins are now ready to take a bath and get ready for school. wonwoo puts the dishes in the sink to be washed later and prepares a warm bath for the twins.

one of the greatest things about the twins is that they are a little mature from their age. they already know how to dress themselves, how to behave well, and be polite with their elders and for that, wonwoo is proud. his sister must be relieved that her children are growing beautifully.

after a few more minutes of tidying themselves, the twins are finally ready to go to school and the school bus from their daycare is finally here. wonwoo kisses them goodbye and tells them to be good at school.

“bye appa! love you!” the twins said in unison.

“i love you both.” when the bus is now out of his sight, he went back inside.

 

after much deliberation and contemplation, wonwoo decided to cook steak tonight. he’s sure that minsoo and mina will love it since they haven’t eaten steak for quite a long time now. he went outside to grab some ingredients he needed and sets aside his work for later.

 

wonwoo was just right at the time when he got home from the groceries, and he saw the school bus in front of their house and he was greeted by his twins running towards him,

“appa!” he opens his arms wide for a hug and kisses the top of their heads.

“what are these?” minsoo peeks at the plastic bags wonwoo is carrying.

“oh, i bought something for our dinner tonight.” he ruffles his hair and grabs the house keys. he opens the door wide enough and lets his children to go inside first before him.

“we’re having steak tonight.” the twins squeals in the revelation about their dinner tonight, wonwoo was right.

“really?” mina jumps and minsoo dances adorably.

 

the clock now reads five forty p.m. and he’s now starting to chop and fix all the ingredients he needed for tonight’s dish.

the twins are in the living room having a drawing contest. they’ve been drawing several characters using crayons and lets their father to be the judge on who drew their characters better.

“how about you guys draw something for our guest tonight?” says wonwoo, he raises his voice a little just in case his children wouldn’t hear him.

“okay!” the twins said in unison.

 

time flew so fast and when wonwoo checked the time on their wall clock, it’s now six forty p.m. it has been an hour and the steak is almost done. he didn’t notice right ahead in time that his twins are watching him from the kitchen counter.

“it smells so good!” minsoo says, he’s so delighted by the delicious smell his father is cooking. mina nods as a response and touches her tummy, “i’m hungry.”

wonwoo scrunches his nose, “almost done baby, and we have to wait for my friend.”

“oh right!” mina says, she remembers something and went to the living room. “this is what i drew!” she appears again with a paper and a sunflower that was carefully drawn and colored. minsoo did the same and went back to the living room to get his own, it was a sun and three clouds next to it.

“you guys did amazing!” wonwoo praises the two and thinks that they really are twins, for they both drew something that’s related to the sun.

the vibration from his phone on his pocket startled him. he flick his phone open and there is a message from soonyoung, _my last class is over. i’m just gonna get changed and then i’m on my way there c:_

he almost jumped at the thought of meeting soonyoung at the safety of his home and not in the library where he usually meets him every saturday. and it is a friday today, wonwoo just feels a little weird.

_okay! dinner’s almost ready, take care!_ he sends his reply.

 

wonwoo’s now done setting the table and the twins already cleaned the living room free from crayons, sketchpads, and other toys they played with a while ago. the sound of the doorbell startled the three of them. the twins who were sitting on the couch in the living room immediately made their way to the front door to greet their guest tonight.

minsoo carefully reached for the door knob and opens the door. much to his surprise, it was someone who they are least expecting to visit them at home and he is now standing before them.

it was their favorite librarian who they adore so much. “uncle soonyoung!” the twins shouted in chorus and gives the man the biggest hug they could give.

“hi, come on in!” wonwoo hated to break their little moment but the foods are already getting cold, though, he still smiles at soonyoung, because how can he not?

“hi,” soonyoung beams a smile. it’s already seven in the evening but wonwoo thinks that soonyoung is still shining so bright. how is that even possible? he wonders.

the twins releases themselves from the hug and allows soonyoung to come inside their humble home. they held tight onto soonyoung’s hands and mina says, “how come you didn’t tell us it would be uncle soonyoung?” she pouts.

“i wanted to surprise you.” wonwoo smiles sheepishly and there’s a hint of pink on his cheeks.

“it’s okay appa, we’re glad you invited uncle soonyoung to have dinner with us!” minsoo added delightedly.

wonwoo asks for soonyoung’s bag so he could put in the couch first, “oh, thank you.” soonyoung says, shyly. and the twins ushers him to the dining room.

they handed him the papers with their drawings on it to soonyoung, “we drew this for you.” soonyoung gasps and studied the drawings for a while, “it’s a sunflower and a sun,” mina says.

“because you’re as bright as those.” minsoo added. soonyoung thinks he could cry at this very moment but he bit the inside of his cheeks instead. he’s utterly overwhelmed how the twins associated him being as bright as the sun and a sunflower. he thanked the twins and touches their cheeks.

(the twins were both contented seeing uncle soonyoung’s reaction with their drawings, even though they had to idea it was him who will visit them today. what a great coincidence.)

and when he looked over the table, soonyoung was quite taken aback by the visuals of the dinner wonwoo had prepared. wonwoo didn’t seem like someone who would cook, but soonyoung thinks he should never really judge a book by its cover. “this looks amazing.” soonyoung managed to say and his stomach is starting to growl and complain a little.

“you’re right uncle soonyoung,” minsoo smiles, “our appa cooks really well and i’m sure you’ll like him even more when you eat this!” he points at the steak prepared to be devoured by them in any minute.

soonyoung thinks that the twins are just so, so good in catching him and wonwoo off guard with their random inquiries and statements like this.

“i bet i would,” soonyoung beams another toothy smile and wonwoo’s heart is swelling once again.

_but wait, does that mean he likes me too?_ wonwoo registers that question at the back of his head. he gulps and suddenly he’s no longer hungry.

“appa, can we eat now? we’re so hungry.” minsoo pouts and wonwoo immediately cuts a piece of meat easy for the twins to chew. and he shovels a huge piece of steak in the plate to offer to soonyoung.

“thank you,” says soonyoung.

the whole time they were having a dinner, wonwoo feels as if the last missing puzzle piece was found and is now completing the whole picture. he watches how soonyoung and the twins click and get along together so well as if they’ve known each other for such a long time now.

the feeling of being comfortable is hugging him once again and this moment is something to be remembered forever.

 

as expected, minsoo and mina enjoyed the dinner and praises their father once again for being the best cook in the whole wide world. soonyoung smiles at that and he couldn’t stop himself from praising wonwoo too with his great cooking skills. the steak was indeed amazing and now wonwoo is just so happy he think he could die, but no not really, because he still wanted to watch his kids grow and maybe, just maybe, ask soonyoung out tonight and be with him for the rest of his life.

 

after doing the dishes, wonwoo hates to break the little picture of soonyoung with the twins again but the clock now reads eight fourteen, and the kids certainly needs to get some rest now.

“it’s past sleep time babies, come on, say good night to uncle soonyoung.” wonwoo whispers, and soonyoung felt a little bad that he kept the twins up, only if he knew about their bed time.

“i’m sorry, i kept them up,” says soonyoung, but wonwoo tells him it’s okay and it’s not his fault.

“thanks for reading this book again to us uncle soonyoung!” mina says and kisses soonyoung good night. minsoo did the same and soonyoung was more than happy with the twins’ adorable gesture, it’s the first time the twins had ever kissed him. he ruffles their hair and wishes them a good night and a good sleep.

wonwoo smiles fondly and carries the twins to tuck them in bed and under their soft blankets, “good night babies.” wonwoo kisses the top of their heads and finally went down to face soonyoung once again.

“so, uh,” wonwoo begins, “i hope you had a great time with the twins, and really, thanks for coming.” he shoves his hand on his pockets and smiles sheepishly.

“i did,” soonyoung huffs, “you need to give yourself more credit sometimes.” wonwoo blinks and stares at soonyoung, not quite sure with what he meant. “because you also made me happy tonight, so thanks a lot.” soonyoung smiles and immediately looks somewhere else because he feels like he might die if he keeps the staring contest going on.

“oh,” wonwoo smiles shyly, he’s definitely blushing, “i’m glad i did, because i was about to say the same thing to you.”

the air in the living room is starting to get heavier from when the kids was still around. wonwoo thinks he might look like an idiot right now, because he can’t stop himself from smiling too much, his cheeks already hurts.

but soonyoung is still smiling and he wants to kiss him so bad. like so bad, he wants to push him off the wall and kiss him so, so hard. but he can’t. he has to maintain his composure and be the gentleman he is.

soonyoung gathered his courage to walk across to grab his bag that’s been sitting on the other couch that’s inches near wonwoo. he was able to get his bag without crumbling down because wonwoo smells so good. he wanted to kiss him so bad, but he didn’t want to look so desperate and they are in his house for god’s sake.

“so, i guess i should get going.” soonyoung gulps. because when he lifted his head up to look at wonwoo, wonwoo moves forward nearer from where he was a while ago. soonyoung steels himself and wonwoo’s staring at him so innocently. soonyoung thinks he’s so beautiful up close, he wish he could cradle his face and kiss him.

“can i kiss you?” wonwoo feels so brave at this very moment. soonyoung gulps again. he can feel his internal organs throwing a party inside him and his brain is somewhat starting to malfunction by just thinking of kissing this beautiful man before him.

soonyoung nods. wonwoo removes his hands from his pockets and finds its way up to cradle soonyoung’s face. his cheeks are so warm and soonyoung thinks that wonwoo’s hands are so cold, but it shouldn’t matter because wonwoo’s lips are now touching his. fireworks are igniting in his mind and his lungs are about to burst. wonwoo’s lips are so soft. wonwoo deepens the kiss while soonyoung snakes his arms around wonwoo’s neck. they kiss until they are breathless but they didn’t want to stop.

wonwoo bit soonyoung’s lower lip and breathes using his mouth and it’s just so hot. wonwoo kisses soonyoung again but now it’s all too soft and innocent.

wonwoo pecks one last kiss on soonyoung’s lips. and little did they know, the twins are still awake and decided to peek downstairs. the only thing they saw is the last one kiss wonwoo did with soonyoung.

they heard soft giggles from behind and it almost gave them a heart attack. they turned back to see if it was just a hallucination or something, but oh hey, the twins are up behind them and they are shielding themselves with minsoo’s captain america shield, giggling.

“i guess uncle soonyoung is defeated by the kissing powers of appa, even our shield can’t defeat it.” minsoo snickers, they are still not showing themselves fully, only their eyes are showing.

wonwoo turns back his focus to soonyoung and laughs, “i guess i am defeated.” says soonyoung and wonwoo kisses him on his cheeks.

“uncle soonyoung! we’re gonna save you soon!” mina shouts and soonyoung laughs heartily, “but only if you accept your defeat and like my appa back!”

soonyoung scrunches his nose and hugs wonwoo. right, he have never really confirmed his feelings to the twins just like how wonwoo have confessed to them before. he shifts both of their position as to where the twins can see them hugging properly.

“i won’t be hugging your appa if i don’t like him back.” wonwoo hugs him back. “too bad kids, he’s mine.”

minsoo threw their shield beside them and ran towards his father and uncle soonyoung. wonwoo playfully runs away from the twins while he’s still hugging soonyoung.

“nooo, don’t go away, we’re the good monsters. we want to be hugged too!” minsoo announces.

and he finally caught his father’s leg and held onto it and mina did the same to soonyoung’s leg. the house was full of sweet and innocent laughter, a sound that wonwoo wishes he could keep. and a sound he wishes to hear every now and then.

it’s now eight fifty and the twins are really way, way past their bed time. tiredness had finally hit the twins and they are really now off to bed so soon, not until they get to have another good night kisses from their appa and uncle soonyoung.

soonyoung kisses them on their chubby cheeks and wonwoo did the same.

“good night, see you tomorrow!” the twins says in unison and now they’re treading their way upstairs and to their room, while wonwoo offers to give soonyoung a ride home.

“you can’t, the kids doesn’t have anyone around with them while you’re gone if you’re going to bring me home.” soonyoung’s right. so wonwoo walks him outside instead and tells him to take care and kisses soonyoung once more.

“see you tomorrow.” soonyoung remembers it’s saturday tomorrow and he’ll be seeing them once again in the library, his heart is so full right now so he kisses wonwoo once again and pats his cheek softly, “see you tomorrow.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung finally stayed the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the effect of the twins to me though, maybe that’s the reason why i decided to make another chapter c:

It never occurred to him that one day he’ll be able to establish something he could call as his _favorite day._

Soonyoung was never the type of guy who organizes his tasks, who makes a to-do list, sometimes he wouldn’t even bother to check the calendar.

But since his encounter with the twins and their beautiful father–who happens to be (as cliché as it is) the writer of his favorite book–everything has changed. Just like a quick snap of his fingers, his world had turned so magical.

Never in his life he would’ve ever imagined dating someone like Wonwoo and to be able to get some quality time with Minsoo and Mina were even possible.

To say that he’s happy is an understatement.

Soonyoung was way beyond happier than that and he’d do everything to keep this. To keep Wonwoo and the twins. Not to sound so aggressive and possessive, but really, it would be difficult for him now to imagine a life without the three.

And now here he is, having the sixth day of the week as a promise. Saturday had become the most awaited day for him every week–something he could actually look forward to.

 

***

 

In a normal day, Soonyoung wouldn’t be in a hurry like this at work. He usually takes his time whenever he organizes the books left in the racks back in its original shelf or when he checks some data unbothered.

It’s almost unusual for him to chance a glance at his wrist watch for almost what, like every five seconds? As if the time would actually jump in another hour if he take another look to check his watch.

Seokmin–his co-library assistant–is fully aware of how important Saturdays had become for Soonyoung, however, watching his co-worker getting all restless and pacing back and forth to check the children’s section as though he needs to pee is just too much for his sight.

“Will you please calm down?” Seokmin asks, his focus is still on the computer while he’s encoding a book borrower’s information. The student who was waiting for Seokmin to finally hand her the book she borrowed carefully navigates her eyes to who might Seokmin be referring to.

Seokmin’s query hits Soonyoung’s reverie and made his feet on full stop. He felt a pair of eyes staring at him and sheepishly smiles at the student who was looking at him.

“Thank you,” says the student and offers a small smile both for Seokmin and Soonyoung after receiving the general psychology book she borrowed. “You’re welcome,” Seokmin replies.

Once the student was far out of their sight, the younger of the two crosses his arms on his chest and heaves a deep breath, “you’re too distracted.”

“I know,” Soonyoung is now biting his thumb nail, “I’m sorry.”

Seokmin bats the latter’s finger away from his mouth, “you’ve been doing this for months and you’re still this antsy.”

 _Exactly_ , it’s not like Soonyoung hasn’t wondered about that months ago. He’s been meeting up with Wonwoo and the twins in the library for seven months now, and he’s been dating Wonwoo for five months, but the thought of seeing them always churns his stomach a little too much.

A combination of a huge wave of nervousness and excitement always hits him when it comes to them, it’s crazy.

It’s Seokmin’s turn to check the time on his watch, “you should go.” Is what he chose to say after knowing that it’s ten twenty five now–Wonwoo and the twins usually visits at ten thirty in the morning.

“There’s nothing much to do here, maybe you can wait for them in front of the main entrance.” Soonyoung nods and beams a smile at the younger, “thanks!”

 

***

 

Soonyoung is bouncing a little on his heels as he waits for the three to arrive. Wonwoo has informed him that they had just arrived and they’re now out of the parking lot.

“Gosh you’re so smitten,” he looks over his shoulder at the direction where he knew the voice was coming, which was in the front desk, and then he meets Chan’s fond eyes. “I really like that, it suits you so much.” Soonyoung huffs and shakes his head, trying not to blush too much. But the younger is right. He’s very much smitten over Wonwoo and he’s more than excited to meet him today with the kids.

Soonyoung noticed that Chan tilted his head a little on the side, as if he was looking for something behind him. Much to his surprise, his favorite people in the whole wide world are about to enter the library now when he glances back at the main entrance.

The twins are jumping and waving their hands while Wonwoo is opening the glass door for them, “uncle!”

Wonwoo shushes the two when their voices became louder when they launched themselves to Soonyoung for a hug. It’s funny how the twins’ excitement every time they see Uncle Soonyoung never dwindles and it always shows.

“Hi babies!” Soonyoung’s voice came out as a high pitched whisper, overly excited. He gathers them in one big embrace and peppered kisses on their chubby cheeks, which earned a fit of giggle from the two. “I’ve missed you both.”

Minsoo pokes Uncle Soonyoung’s left cheek, “we missed you too!” Mina agrees with her brother by nodding her head a couple of times.

Soonyoung and the twin’s cute, little moment was ceased when they heard a loud sound of someone clearing their throat, asking for attention. Soonyoung picks himself from his sitting position and huffs once he met Wonwoo’s eyes.

“You can’t be jealous,” says Soonyoung, lifting a brow.

Wonwoo shrugs, “just feeling a little left out.”

Soonyoung snorts and rolls his eyes. He reaches for Wonwoo’s hand and Wonwoo took it almost in an instant, and seconds after, Wonwoo is leaning closer to his lover for a kiss.

Soonyoung pecks a kiss on Wonwoo’s lips and just a second after Soonyoung pulled away, Wonwoo immediately pecks another kiss on Soonyoung’s lips.

“This is a place for reading books not for kissing,” Minsoo informs the two adults and Mina laughs along with her brother.

“You can all go kissy, kissy later. We want to read books now,” says Mina while she makes some smooching sounds and she’s now pulling Uncle Soonyoung to go to the children’s section and Minsoo joins the two.

There’s nothing much he could use as a response for that, instead, Wonwoo found himself laughing in amusement and watching his twins pulling Soonyoung. Soonyoung looked over his shoulder and offers a small smile to Wonwoo.

Wonwoo greets Chan before he treads to the novel’s section where he usually does his work.

“He was so excited to meet you guys today,” Chan couldn’t help but to inform Wonwoo, he thinks Wonwoo deserves to know.

“We are too.” The thought of an excited Soonyoung brings a smile on his face.

 

***

 

Once they arrived at the children’s section, the twins finally removed their grip on Uncle Soonyoung’s fingers and guided him to sit along with them, as though they were the ones who work there and not him.

Soonyoung plops down on the carpeted floor while the two sits on their favorite small plastic chairs when Soonyoung asked which book they’d want to read this time.

“How about Rumpelstiltskin?” Minsoo mutters as he tilts his head to look at his sister.

“We have read that before,” Mina tilts her head back, “what about…” she began to navigate her eyes in the Grimms’ section and announces, “The Star Money?” when something caught her attention.

“Okay,” Minsoo hums, positive that his sister picked a good choice of fairytale today.

After agreeing on which story to visit, Soonyoung was now on his feet to reach for the book and carefully settles down again.

Mina decided she’d want to sit on Uncle Soonyoung’s lap for a more comfortable position while looking through the photos on the book, and Minsoo was fast enough to follow his sister and is now sitting comfortably on Uncle Soonyoung’s lap.

Before he begins with his storytelling, he kisses the top of the twins’ heads. The two nuzzles at the crook of his neck.

 

***

 

“And the story ends with her being rich,” Soonyoung reads the final sentence of the story and closes the book with an audible thud.

Minsoo claps his hands and Mina stretches her tiny, chubby limbs and her small fist accidentally jabs Soonyoung’s chin, “I’m sorry Uncle!” She was sweet enough to massage Uncle Soonyoung’s chin, but Soonyoung tells her he’s alright.

“Uncle, can we go and draw?” Minsoo politely asks while he picks himself up from Soonyoung’s lap.

“Sure baby,” Soonyoung nods, “you guys know where to find the art materials.”

Minsoo beams a toothy smile and reaches his hand for Mina to hold and guide her to the drawing section of the library. This is one of the many reasons why the twins always enjoy themselves in the library, other than reading good books; they can grab some coloring books and color the characters with heart’s content, or sometimes paint–there even is a chance for someone’s finished drawings to be hanged in one of the many bulletin boards around the library.

It’s such a sweet, sweet place for the twins where they could actually do both of the things they enjoy so much–reading and drawing.

 

Soonyoung watches the two walking hand in hand, playfully swinging their linked arms in the air. He stayed there for a moment, thinking how lucky he is to be able to experience such contentment in his heart.

When he realized he have stayed long enough in his place, he finally urged himself to go back to work.

As he carefully treads his way to the book racks near the novel’s section, he managed to take a good look at where his lover was situated. His eyes were so, so fond as he silently watch the soft, dark locks fall off Wonwoo’s forehead after running his fingers on his hair.

It was almost extremely sexy to Soonyoung how focused Wonwoo is while he’s working on his papers. He shakes his head once, twice, to bring himself back to reality but Seokmin’s harsh nudge on his side was more effective than just shaking his head.

“That fucking hurts!” Soonyoung says through gritted teeth, his right hand on his side where Seokmin nudged harshly and the other on top of his chest–his soul almost jumped out of his body with Seokmin’s sudden gesture.

“Language,” Seokmin chides, shaking his head a little. “Also, I suggest you stop staring creepily at Wonwoo. The poor man is about to melt.” He continued, there’s nonchalance in his voice and a little smirk on his lips.

“Creepily?” Soonyoung furrows his brows, “I was just… looking.”

“Whatever,” Seokmin snorts, “just don’t come at me crying if Wonwoo suddenly melts and turns into a puddle.”

Soonyoung makes a face at the younger and rolls his eyes once Seokmin walks over somewhere. He exhales and lets his shoulders sag, he wanted to come near Wonwoo and maybe nuzzle up at the crook of his neck but he can’t disturb him.

However, while Soonyoung was staring and pouting at the floor, that’s the time Wonwoo stretches his limbs and leans back on his seat to rest. And, he tilts his head and squints his eyes when he saw someone familiar a few tables away from him.

When Wonwoo was sure enough it was the person who he was expecting it to be, he carefully slides his seat away from the table to approach the latter.

“Hey,” his voice came out so low, “everything okay?”

This was the second time his soul almost escaped his body today and if there’s a third time, he thinks he might die. Oh the heaven must be waiting for him. But as he turns his heels around, there he was, the man he was yearning to touch.

“Oh, hey.” Soonyoung fixes his stance and straightens his back. “Yes of course, everything’s fine.”

Wonwoo cradles Soonyoung’s face–such a soft face, “but why are you pouting at the floor as if it did something to you?” And there’s a smile plastered on his lips.

“It’s nothing. I was just thinking,” Soonyoung smiles back, he didn’t want Wonwoo to worry about him. “Thanks for asking if I was fine, but you should go back to work.” He boops Wonwoo’s nose.

“Okay,” is what Wonwoo chose to say and kisses Soonyoung’s forehead. “You up for lunch with us today?”

Soonyoung’s cheeks are bunched up and he scrunches his nose a little. “Of course, I’d love that.”

 

***

 

The night comes fast and the twins are now in the safety of their soft beds and warm blankets. Today went perfectly fine if someone were to ask the twins, they were able to meet Uncle Soonyoung again, share lunch together, and read another fairytale before visiting dreamland.

One of Wonwoo’s fears had become true. Soonyoung had defeated him on _who is the best storyteller_ between them–not that he’s jealous, he actually loves watching the twins getting all nothing but excited every time Soonyoung reads them a bedtime story. It’s endearing and that’s something he could watch forever.

In all honesty, he knew he would lose and he’s grateful enough it was Soonyoung who had defeated him–someone who he trust so much and someone who loves the twins with his entire heart.

Soonyoung smiles to himself once he saw Wonwoo busying himself in the sink while washing the dishes. Everything about them had just become so domestic, as though they’ve been living together. It crosses his mind once again, how nice it would be to live with them–how lovely it is to wake up next to Wonwoo.

Wonwoo was down to the last plate when suddenly, he felt warm arms wrapping around his waist and it immediately rubs off the exhaustion in his body.

“The kids are finally asleep?” Wonwoo asks and Soonyoung can feel a genuine smile on his query.

“Yes,” Soonyoung hums, “they were fast asleep. Nothing really beats energetic kids other than exhaustion.”

Wonwoo snorts, he definitely agrees. As days go by, the twins are getting more and more energetic, sometimes it’s almost a challenge to let them fall asleep.

After cleaning the sink, Wonwoo finally wipes his hands on his apron and turns around so he’s now facing his lover. He quietly sighs once he saw Soonyoung, his eyes are heavy and he definitely needs some rest.

“You’re tired,” it’s not a question. It’s evident how tired Soonyoung just by looking at his face and Wonwoo’s eager to carry him to his bedroom.

“A little,” Soonyoung blinks, “but today was fun.” There’s a small smile on his lips and plants a kiss on Wonwoo’s lips. He rests his head in the crook of Wonwoo’s neck, while Wonwoo soothes his back–such a delicate touch.

“You can stay the night babe,” Wonwoo casually offers. Soonyoung was a little taken aback and leans back to look at his lover.

“Are you sure?” Soonyoung carefully asks, his voice comes so low, nearing close to as a whisper.

The thing is, if the twins where out of the picture, it would be a lot easier for both Wonwoo and Soonyoung to move in together. But now that Wonwoo is raising two adorable babies, he just can’t easily walk into their lives as simple as that. Both of them had considered the twins so much with every plan they make, especially to something serious such as finally living together under the same roof.

But of course, Wonwoo’s definitely sure in inviting Soonyoung to stay tonight with them today, plus, it’s already late.

Wonwoo nods. “Okay,” is what Soonyoung chooses to say. “I really am in need of sleep my body’s already about to fall out.”

Soonyoung untangles his arms from Wonwoo’s waist and made a beeline to the couch. He effortlessly plops down on the couch landing on his stomach; his groan was muffled on the cushions.

“Good night babe,” Soonyoung mutters without even looking at the latter, busy tucking his chin under the soft cushion. He’s so ready to close his eyes and finally fall into slumber when suddenly, he was being carried away from the couch. “Oh my god!” Soonyoung immediately wraps his arms around Wonwoo’s neck, holding on for dear life. “Put me down! What are you doing?”

Wonwoo shushes him; he doesn’t want to wake the kids up. It sure won’t be easy for them to fall asleep again. “Who says you’re going to sleep on the couch?” He stares at Soonyoung, “and _as if_ I’m going to let you sleep on the couch.” Wonwoo wants to run his fingers through his hair–a little frustrated how Soonyoung easily thought he’d let him sleep alone on the couch–unfortunately, his hands aren’t empty.

“I can sleep here babe, it’s okay.” Soonyoung purses his lips, “please put me down.”

But Wonwoo is now treading his way upstairs to his bedroom. He suddenly can’t hear anything and he refuses to listen to Soonyoung’s protests.

Soonyoung finally gave up. He wasn’t as exhausted as this compared to his state a while ago. His protests didn’t do much for Wonwoo to agree with him on sleeping on the couch. So here they are, in front of Wonwoo’s bedroom.

“Babe, I’m just worried about the kids.” Soonyoung sighs exasperatedly.

Wonwoo slowly opens the door and carefully shuts it with his foot. “The kids would even be thrilled to know you stayed the night babe.” Is Wonwoo’s reply after he gingerly puts Soonyoung down on the bed.

“You’ve always been so sweet with the kids and how much you’re always thinking about them,” Wonwoo plops down on the bed close to Soonyoung and kisses his cheek, “but trust me, the kids would be so happy when they see you the next morning. Remember they were our matchmakers? They’ve even asked me once when are you going to stay with us, like, as in live with us.”

Soonyoung was quick to turn his gaze to Wonwoo, “they want me here?” He carefully asks and Wonwoo can see how easily it turned Soonyoung’s eyes so glassy as though he could burst into tears in any minute.

Wonwoo kisses him again on his cheek. “Yes,” he beams a smile, “I told you, the kids love you so much. _We_ love you so much.”

Soonyoung’s not quite sure why this is bringing him into tears. Maybe he just never had imagined–even once in his life–to become a recipient of such love coming from such wonderful people. This is almost all too much for him to grasp and to take, so much he could burst and explode but he chooses not to because he’s willing to reciprocate the love he’s been given by Wonwoo and the twins.

Saturdays was one of the few promises he made in his entire life, but now, he’s adding on his list to keep Wonwoo and the twins forever–if that’s even possible–in his life.

Wonwoo doesn’t say anything, instead, he wipes all the big fat tears on Soonyoung’s cheeks and kisses him–wishing his genuine feelings is reaching Soonyoung. But little did he know, every kiss and every touch they make, Soonyoung has always received it perfectly just like how Wonwoo ought it to be.

The kiss was delicate, innocent, and sweet rather than being heated. It’s such a wonderful kiss and Wonwoo can feel Soonyoung’s lips forming into a smile on his lips. Soonyoung was the first one to pull away but Wonwoo chases after his lips for one more sweet kiss.

“I love you so much I think I’m going to pass out.” Soonyoung announces and Wonwoo laughs a little too loud. Soonyoung immediately covers his mouth with his hand to shush him away. Again, the kids are now sleeping.

“I love you too,” Wonwoo removes Soonyoung’s hand away from his mouth for one more kiss, “so very, very, very much.” And another kiss.

After savoring the silence they’ve made, Wonwoo gently guided Soonyoung to finally lie down with him on the bed. Soonyoung rests his head on top of Wonwoo’s chest and wraps an arm on the latter’s torso.

“Good night babe,” says Soonyoung, “that’s for real now.”

Wonwoo huffs, “good night baby.”

 

***

 

This is something new and it almost melts them away so easily.

Sure they’ve shared spaces before, have cuddled on the couch before while the kids were busy watching cartoons on tv, and they’ve made out a lot of times before. But this is the first time ever in the span of their relationship that they have shared bed together.

It’s just so, so nice to be wrapped in such warm embrace by the person who you truly love, waking up the next morning seeing their glorious morning face, and getting morning kisses.

Soonyoung doesn’t want to be anywhere but here– _here_ where he feels safe in Wonwoo’s arms. It’s too comfortable, limbs are all tangled under the soft comforter, and his head is snuggled up close to Wonwoo’s face–his temple pressing into Wonwoo’s cheek.

Soonyoung sighs in contentment and kisses Wonwoo’s jaw. “Morning babe,” he greeted as he felt the latter stirring a little in his place.

Wonwoo hums and holds tighter onto Soonyoung, “morning.” Soonyoung smiles to himself, Wonwoo’s morning voice is much deeper than his usual tone and it’s driving him crazy.

They cuddle for as long as they need and steal kisses to each other, well, there’s nothing much of an explanation there. They can kiss all they want, god, if they could do it forever they would.

As they act all lovey-dovey and silly teenagers cuddled up on the bed, they never had the chance to hear the door creaking open, and it was too late to stop the twins to jump all over the bed just like how they always want to wake their father up in the morning.

“Appa wakey wakey!” Minsoo shouted. Wonwoo gasps loudly when he heard Soonyoung’s sharp squeal on his ear, “kids!” Wonwoo raised his voice a little and it halt whatever the twins were doing (Minsoo climbing on top of Wonwoo and Mina jumping on the side where she thinks Wonwoo wasn’t lying).

“Uncle?” Realization finally hits Mina, that there’s another body lying on bed and that their father wasn’t alone. It was Soonyoung.

Soonyoung giggles nervously and sneaks a peek outside the comforter to see Mina, “hi baby.”

“You okay babe?” Wonwoo asks, worried that Mina had jumped on him a little too harsh. Minsoo gasps audibly while he’s still straddling his father’s torso, “Uncle Soonyoung!”

“I’m so sorry uncle,” Mina lies down to the small space close to Soonyoung, “I didn’t know you were there.”

Soonyoung finally peels off the comforter away from him to pull Mina closer and kiss the top of her head, “it’s okay baby.”

“I’m so happy you stayed with appa!” Minsoo chirps as he bounces a little on top of Wonwoo, and Wonwoo groans at the extra weight on top of him. “He gets a little lonely at night,” Minsoo talks as if he’s an adult sometimes and it always makes Wonwoo to gasp too much and choke on air. Soonyoung laughs and caresses Minsoo’s chubby cheeks with his free hand.

 

They all went down to the kitchen together for breakfast. The twins raced downstairs to see who gets there faster this time and Wonwoo tells them to be careful, and before he could grab one of them, they’re already gone–running and laughing together. Wonwoo sighs, there’s no point in winning over the twins this time so he turns his focus on Soonyoung instead.

“Hey, you okay?” Soonyoung nods and offers the biggest smile to his lover while Wonwoo places a hand at the small of Soonyoung’s back.

“They didn’t know I was there. I’ll be fine.” He kissed Wonwoo’s clothed shoulder to assure him that he’s alright; he didn’t break a bone or anything. It’s Wonwoo who should be pampering Soonyoung but he feels as though he was the one being pampered.

When they arrived at the kitchen, the twins had already climbed their way up in their wooden highchair, while humming the alphabet song.

Wonwoo wanted to cook fried rice since they had a lot of left over rice from last night and asks Soonyoung’s help to cut some fruits for the kids while they wait for the rice.

“Are you going to stay again today uncle?” Minsoo asks. Soonyoung immediately glances at Wonwoo who’s at his side and pouts a little.

Soonyoung turns around to see the twins. “No baby, uncle has work up until eleven tonight so I can’t promise to stay.” It’s almost comical how the twins are frowning exactly at the same time upon hearing Soonyoung’s words. “I mean I would love to, but I really can’t promise.”

Wonwoo was quietly listening to the three while carefully preparing their breakfast. He watched as Soonyoung placed the knife he’s holding on top of the chopping board and treads his way to the twins.

The frown is still plastered on both of the twins’ faces and Soonyoung wanted to kiss them away, so that’s what he did.

“Maybe next time?” Mina lifts her head up to look at her favorite uncle after being kissed on her forehead, her voice came out so low and Soonyoung can still hear the pout on her query.

“Uh huh,” Minsoo immediately interrupts, “and maybe we could sleep with you and appa next time too! That would be so fun!” Now he’s smiling. Soonyoung kisses both of them again on top of their heads–he love them so much.

“That’d be so much fun and cozy!” Soonyoung agrees.

Before Soonyoung could go back in cutting small pieces of fruits, Wonwoo had already turned around to mix the rice on his pan. He’s always so endeared while watching Soonyoung and the twins together, as though the twins are Soonyoung’s own children–their own.

 

After the wonderful time and delicious breakfast with the twins and Wonwoo, it’s finally the time for Soonyoung to go back to his place and get ready for his dance classes today.

The sadness are coming back to the twins and it’s getting a little evident on their faces again as they hug each of Wonwoo’s leg. The front door is now wide open and Wonwoo pecks a kiss on Soonyoung’s lips before he let him go.

“Text me once you’re home, okay?” Soonyoung nods and pecks another kiss on his lover’s lips, “I will.”

“Good luck on your classes today Uncle Soonyoung!” Says Mina and Minsoo nods along with her.

“Thank you babies.”

Times like this are the ones that are quite difficult to let go, it’s not that Soonyoung is flying miles and miles away from them, it’s just, a little sad to think about leaving the house you’ve been wanting to stay at and be somewhere you wished you weren’t.

Look at the effect of this small and wonderful family of three over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if it had made a little confusion, yes, i did change my username from 96pills to rueins. other than that, i hope u guys enjoyed this! thanks a lot ♡ (˘▽˘>ԅ( ˘⌣˘)
> 
> also, sorry if i was a little inconsistent with my writing style. the first chapter was in lapslock while this is in proper capitalization, i hope thats okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Junhui and Uncle Jihoon babysits the twins while Wonwoo and Soonyoung enjoys their date.

The neighborhood is rather in a quiet and peaceful ambiance today. The clouds are softly floating in the blue sky and the air smells a lot like a freshly baked bread.

Thursday mornings are a little hectic and crowded just as Junhui remembers it to be, but he’s thankful enough he could enjoy this day with his husband and the two little monsters they’ll be babysitting today without a hustle, losing someone in the crowd, or bumping shoulders with strangers.

Interestingly, having been married for two years, Junhui and Jihoon haven’t still agreed upon on having a child.

(“Who would babysit the twins while Wonwoo isn’t around if we’ll have a baby?” Junhui asks with a playful tone on one sweet dinner date when Jihoon had asked him about having their own kids.

Both of them are pretty much tied up with their careers as music producers, they only get little time for themselves what more if they’ll get to have a baby in this very situation.

However, Jihoon easily banters with, “I guess we just love the twins so much.”

There’s no need to hurry. And maybe, just maybe, if they’re no longer the busiest bees then maybe they could finally agree on having a sweet addition to the family.)

Wonwoo had questioned them curiously one day about it, and it turns out that as much as they’d love the idea of finally raising a child, they are just simply not ready yet in taking such bigger, further steps in their lives, and Wonwoo respects that. Although, Wonwoo is a hundred percent sure that both of them are going to be just fine and that they could easily pass of becoming the Best Dads.

Junhui and Jihoon are still enjoying themselves together as much as they can–while they still can. Not that they couldn’t do any of the fun once they’ll have a baby, but it would be a lie if they’d think it wouldn’t mean of them having less time together and having less attention for each other.

(“Right,” Wonwoo snorts, “because both of you are truly attached by the hip. Who would even thought Jihoon was capable of being cheesy, cringy, and clingy? You know, all those things I was sure you’re capable of.”

Junhui rolls his eyes, but in all honesty, even him didn’t get to foresee that he could bring such sweet side of Jihoon after marriage. “Shut up, just because you already have the twins and Soonyoung now, doesn’t mean you can tease us like that.”)

 

***

 

Wonwoo was more than thankful to know that Junhui and Jihoon’s schedules today aren’t going to be pretty tight, so it was easy for them to agree on babysitting the twins.

They’re the last people he knew he could trust his twins with other than his parents in situations like this, however, both of his parents are out of town and couldn’t help him in looking after the kids while he’s gone on a date with the love of his life.

(And thankfully, Soonyoung doesn’t have to teach a class today, so it’s such a good Thursday for him today.)

 

After picking up the twins in daycare, Jihoon drove them straight to the dog café the twins enjoyed visiting once in a while with their father. That’s one of the few things the twins and Wonwoo didn’t get to match, though. The twins were both a dog person while Wonwoo was more of a cat person–not that it’s something they should worry about.

Upon entering the café, Mina squealed when a small, brown Pomeranian jumped in front of her. Minsoo couldn’t help not to hold one of the dog’s paws and greet him as if he’s a friend from daycare.

The owner gasps audibly once she saw the twins near the entrance playing with Marble (the Pomeranian). “Hi! You guys are finally back!” Her voice sounded extremely excited as if she’s been waiting for their arrival. She immediately sat down to level her height with the twins as she approached them.

“Aunt Nayoung!” Minsoo was a little surprised to see her, while Mina stopped patting the soft fur of the dog to give Aunt Nayoung a hug.

“I’m glad you’re back!” She was just as excited as the twins. The twins are too lovable, and it seems that everyone they meet just simply falls in love with them and Nayoung was one of those people.

Nayoung then tips her head up to greet the twin’s father, but she was taken aback to see two unfamiliar adults standing and smiling before them. Junhui beams a smile at her and Jihoon gave her a small wave of hand.

“We are their babysitters for today,” Junhui laughs, “Wonwoo is a good friend of ours.”

“Ahhh,” Is what came out of Nayoung’s mouth when she knew who these two men are. “I’m Nayoung, the owner of this café. Nice to meet you.” She carefully reached her hand to Junhui and Jihoon one at a time for a handshake.

“I’m Junhui and this is my husband, Jihoon.” Nayoung’s smile was almost blinding and Junhui thinks he could easily be friends with her. He already likes her.

 

***

 

Soonyoung hates this feeling so much. He hates how he feels his nervousness building up on his stomach, threatening to climb up on his esophagus as though he could puke any time.

Funny that this wasn’t even his first date, and what’s even hilarious is that he’s fully aware that he’s nothing but a worried and restless person today compared to how easy-going and bubbly he is.

Damn the effect Jeon Wonwoo has on him.

He ended up laughing at himself, sitting on the edge of his bed after finally picking up the pair of clothes he thinks is best for today’s date out of the six pairs he had prepared earlier this day.

Wonwoo had texted him thirty minutes ago that he’s on his way to pick him at his apartment, and true to his words, after thirty minutes Wonwoo is now standing in front of Soonyoung’s apartment.

Soonyoung jumps a little from his position when he heard the doorbell ringing. His heart was beating a little too fast on his chest when he ran to open the door to see the person he’d been expecting to arrive.

“Hi.” Wonwoo smiles, his left hand waving at Soonyoung and the other on this black denim jacket’s pocket. “Hi.” Soonyoung mirrors the smile Wonwoo had plastered on his lips and allows Wonwoo to come inside.

“I see you’re still not ready.” Wonwoo says, but there’s no heat to it. He was just a little surprised to see Soonyoung still on his pajamas with his unbrushed damp hair from the shower.

“Sorry,” Soonyoung smiles sheepishly, “I was just… a little out of it.”

“It’s okay babe,” Wonwoo places a hand on Soonyoung’s cheek and softly rubs his thumb to caress the warm skin of Soonyoung’s cheek. “Do your thing, I’ll wait for you here.” Wonwoo pecks a kiss on Soonyoung’s lips and it was enough to take all away of Soonyoung’s weird feelings dancing on his insides.

Soonyound nods, “I’ll be quick. I promise.”

 

***

 

Wonwoo and Soonyoung had finally arrived at the movie house for their first destination for today. Soonyoung insisted he wanted to watch this new rom-com movie that was just released a week ago.

All throughout the movie, Wonwoo could conclude that Soonyoung enjoyed his time while the movie was rolling. He was there to watch the movie, but he ended up watching Soonyoung almost half of the entirety of the movie, just because he can and he’s just too endeared with him.

Every time Soonyoung laughs, he squeezes Wonwoo’s hand on his unintentionally–so really, Soonyoung can’t blame if Wonwoo easily puts his focus on him instead of the movie.

The credits are finally rolling and Wonwoo planted a quick kiss on Soonyoung’s cheek. Soonyoung thinks his cheeks are still hurting a little from laughing too much, but it all fades away once he felt a warm pair of lips on his cheek.

The movie house’s dimmed lights have been fully turned back on and Soonyoung wishes it was still dark, because he’s now sure that Wonwoo could easily notice the blush on his cheeks.

Soonyoung chanced a glance on Wonwoo and then immediately turns his focus on his lap, he’s feeling a little younger and shy at that moment. Wonwoo leans forward again to kiss Soonyoung’s cheek but Soonyoung looks back at Wonwoo to peck on his lips.

Wonwoo snorts at that. He thinks they’re being ridiculous at this very moment, but he doesn’t care, and the crowd was gone almost in an instant so he’s going to kiss Soonyoung deeper anyway.

Soonyoung was the first one to pull away. “Come on now lover boy, we don’t wanna be locked up in here.”

Well, being locked up together with Soonyoung in a movie house doesn’t seem so bad, Wonwoo thinks. But he still got up from his seat and Soonyoung follows suit, hands are still intertwined.

 

After spending such nice time together in the movie house, they drove to a newly opened restaurant–around fifteen minutes away from the movie house–to grab some lunch. Junhui and Jihoon had visited the restaurant last Monday for dinner and they highly recommended it for their date today.

Their car rides together are always nice but less noisy when the twins aren’t sitting at the back seat. They go about with Mitski’s Be The Cowboy album which both of them had fanboyed about, it never gets old.

 

Upon arriving at the restaurant, they now know why both Junhui and Jihoon loved their visit there. The place was quite huge, and its interior design was extremely cozy and comfortable because of the wood embellishments.

Wonwoo took a mental note to bring the twins here someday knowing that they’ll enjoy it here too. “The twins would surely love this place,” says Soonyoung. His smile is full of fondness as he spoke about the twins and finally took a seat with the chair Wonwoo had pulled out for him.

Soonyoung never cease to amaze him, Wonwoo thinks at the back of his mind. He almost couldn’t believe how the two of them had suddenly been reminded of the twins. Oh my, the love Wonwoo has for Soonyoung is literally growing and growing like a wildfire in his chest.

“We should visit here some other time with the kids,” says Wonwoo. Soonyoung agrees and he’s still carefully studying the beautiful interior of the restaurant.

A waiter politely places two menu books for Wonwoo and Soonyoung to choose from and tells them to ring the bell on the table once they’re ready to order.

 

“How was it today so far?” Wonwoo asks after taking a huge bite of his creamy garlic chicken.

“I’ve enjoyed myself so far.” Soonyoung would be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying his time with Wonwoo today, especially this lemon butter fish fillet he ordered. “I mean, I always enjoy my time whenever I’m with you.”

Soonyoung watches as the perfect tinge of pink crawls up on Wonwoo’s cheeks. “I’m glad you’re having fun today even though we just had the simplest kind of date.”

Soonyoung shakes his head. “It doesn’t matter, and it shouldn’t matter. You know you could even ask me to cuddle on the couch and I’d still call that a date.” Now Wonwoo laughs at that and Soonyoung loves it so much whenever he assures Wonwoo that he need not to prepare grand surprises and dates just to make him happy, because the simple ones are always the ones that he appreciates the most.

“Thank you for being so appreciative, Soonyoung-ah.” Wonwoo took one of Soonyoung’s hand and Soonyoung gladly allowed Wonwoo to take it. “I promise to take you to a better date next time.”

Soonyoung glares at Wonwoo, there’s a little pout on his lips. “I’m telling you Jeon, you don’t need to make grand and expensive gestures just to woo and impress me because you already did. So please stop trying too much because everything you do for me is enough for me to tell you that I love you for a lifetime.” He now placed his hand on top of Wonwoo and softly rubs at his knuckles.

Lifetime is a word with a certain weight that Soonyoung doesn’t know how much of it he could carry, but as long as it’s with Wonwoo, he’s sure it’s going to be worth it.

Wonwoo gulps and even before he could stop the threatening hot fluid to fall at the corner of his eyes, it already rolled on his cheeks. Soonyoung leaned a little closer, “hey babe,” it comes out as a soft whisper.

Wonwoo lightly shakes his head and uses his free hand to wipe away his tears. “Sorry babe,” he laughs a little, “I’m just really happy. You’re literally more than what I asked for and I just love you so much. So much Soonyoung.” Soonyoung bit his lower lip, and little did he know, there are also now tears on his eyes.

“I love you too so much, Wonwoo. So much.”

 

***

 

The walk at the park while exchanging words with each other after lunch was incredibly fun. They’d talked about some memories they loved and treasured from childhood and some other information they still have left out from their previous conversations.

The clock strikes at four fifteen, and the afternoon wind is getting a little cold on their skin. Winter is definitely coming early this year and the thought of it always excites Soonyoung.

But for now, they need to go home and see if Junhui and Jihoon are still alive after babysitting the twins for hours. Although the two always enjoy themselves with the twins, sometimes Minsoo and Mina can really just drain out people with their energetic souls.

It seems that no one has heard of their arrival yet. Soonyoung assumes it’s because of the loud EDM song playing on the stereo why no one has greeted them yet and had acknowledged their existence.

There’s nothing but fondness that happens to embrace both Wonwoo and Soonyoung when they saw Minsoo holding Junhui’s hands and swinging together along with the song, while Jihoon is giving Mina a piggyback ride while bouncing with the loud music. Wonwoo was thankful enough that Mr. and Mrs. Lee–an old married couple living next to them–had told him they’ll be out of town until the weekend.

Soonyoung rests his head on top of Wonwoo’s shoulder while smiling and watching the four dancing happy souls in front of them.

A few more turns and bouncing to the song, Minsoo finally saw his father and Uncle Soonyoung watching them. He screams in happiness and definitely startled the remaining three who’re still very much enjoying themselves in dancing.

Minsoo immediately runs towards his father and Mina quickly jumps out of Jihoon’s back to reach Uncle Soonyoung. Junhui and Jihoon both laughs, booming and loud while Wonwoo and Soonyoung lowers their stance to hoist up the twins. Junhui finally lowers down the volume of the stereo.

“We missed you!” Minsoo kisses Wonwoo’s cheek and reaches his hands out to grab Uncle Soonyoung’s face for a kiss. Mina did just the same and rubs her cheek against Soonyoung’s after which earned a soft giggle from Soonyoung.

“We missed you too babies.” Says Soonyoung and kisses the twin’s cheeks too. “We definitely did!” Wonwoo chirps.

“Ahh, such a happy family. We could watch you forever.” Their little reunion was interrupted with Jihoon’s remark and there’s nothing else Junhui could do but to smile and nod because he agrees with his husband a hundred percent.

“Thank you guys so much for looking after the twins. We appreciate it so much.” Wonwoo treads his way where his two good friends are and hugs each one of them with Minsoo being sandwiched in between of the hugs. The little one didn’t protest, instead, he laughs, and he’s now being carried by Junhui.

“Don’t mention it, the twins were amazing today and we had so much fun.” Says Junhui. “We did! Uncle Junhui and Uncle Jihoon were such good dancers!” Minsoo announces and both Junhui and Jihoon laughs at that–they were quite challenged when the two declared for a dance battle a while ago.

“Hope you guys had a wonderful day too,” says Jihoon.

“We did, today was amazing. Thank you to the both of you.” Soonyoung beams a smile.

 

Wonwoo offers his two friends to stay over for dinner, but as much as they’d love to stay, they couldn’t. The two needed to be back in the studio in thirty minutes and tells Wonwoo that he could cook dinner for them next time.

“Thank you so much for today Uncles! We really had fun, right Minsoo?” Mina tells both Junhui and Jihoon while they’re nearing the front door.

“Yes! Uncles were amazing during the dance battle!” Minsoo did a little robot dance and Junhui couldn’t help not to hug him so tight.

“Kiss!” Mina lifts her hands up, telling her uncles to lower their stances for a kiss. And that’s what they did, Junhui and Jihoon earned wet kisses on their cheeks from the twins.

 

The dinner went amazing as always. Wonwoo cooked another lovely dish which Soonyoung and the twins definitely enjoyed.

After reading bedtime stories, the twins are now peacefully sleeping. Thank you Uncle Soonyoung.

Soonyoung crashed his body against Wonwoo in a tight embrace after finally leaving the twins to their bedroom.

“Thank you so much again for today babe.” Soonyoung kisses Wonwoo’s neck.

“Thank you too babe.”

They stayed like that for a little while. Absorbing each other’s warmth, taking light steps and dances a little on their feet while limbs are tangled on a tight hug. This is nice. So nice. Neither of them doesn’t want to let go just yet.

“Love you.” Soonyoung’s voice is muffled against Wonwoo’s chest.

“Love you too.” Wonwoo kisses him with every word.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m still alive. i apologize if the update took so long for i’ve become so busy at work. this is short but i hope u’ll enjoy this! love lots x

Empty spaces, something that Soonyoung was never used to. Or something he’d like to get used to.

His apartment was quite tiny, but he never knew it was a little huge than he thought it was now that he’s awkwardly looking through his naked apartment. It was weird, having such solemn time alone just staring blankly at this not so tiny space.

It was weird mostly because he was never used to having empty closets, empty cupboards, empty rooms, and empty shelves. It used to be filled with lots of things he collected, treasured, and received as gifts from families and friends, but now, all of those things are currently safely hidden inside large brown boxes.

And now there he is, sitting in one of the four corners of his apartment, trying to fathom the unfathomable. Not that moving out and moving in was a concept too difficult to grasp, however, Soonyoung was used to just living alone.

Alone. Just by himself. Not with a friend, a roommate, a family member, not even a pet. Just by himself and that’s okay. And it’s understandable how this would seem so scary for anyone, especially Soonyoung who easily gets restless and nervous.

Wonwoo once told him that this is something he’d been waiting for–almost close to forever–along with the twins. Having Soonyoung living with them under one roof is something Wonwoo had been praying for and now that the universe had granted his wish, he’s more than grateful for that.

Dating Wonwoo for two years have been wonderful and memorable. This whole situation had become a full package with a special addition to the sparkles in Soonyoung’s life, the twins. They will always owe this one to the twins, because without their great matchmaking skills, they wouldn’t even able to meet.

A soft knock on the front door wakes Soonyoung from his reverie, he picks himself up from the floor and finally opens the door. Wonwoo greets him, there’s a familiar fond smile plastering on his lips, while Soonyoung mirrors his lover’s smile and allows him to come inside.

Wonwoo lets out a deep sigh after he scanned the whole empty apartment, “are you ready?” He asks Soonyoung as he places both of his hands on top of Soonyoung’s shoulders and squeeze them a little.

Soonyoung heaves a deep sigh and nods with determination covering his eyes, “I am.” Is what he chose to say.

Wonwoo knew that Soonyoung needed more of his time alone to have his proper goodbye with the space that sheltered and comforted him for three years. He knows how sentimental and appreciative Soonyoung is, so he kisses the crown of Soonyoung’s head, and he grabs two boxes to his car.

After carefully placing the two boxes at the backseat of the car, he saw Soonyoung descending from the stairs with two more boxes on his arms and Wonwoo was quick to help his lover.

Two more boxes and two luggage were carefully deposited at the backseat and the compartment, and now it’s time to finally go and drive to his new home.

“Are you okay?” Wonwoo softly asks after he successfully locked the compartment door of the car.

There’s nothing but a nod that Soonyoung was able to make. He hugs Wonwoo so, so tight and Wonwoo felt Soonyoung nodding once more at the crook of his neck. Wonwoo softly rubs a hand at Soonyoung’s back and thankfully, he felt Soonyoung leaning towards his touch.

“Let’s go home, baby.” Wonwoo tells Soonyoung.

 

 

***

 

 

“I think your father is home,” Mrs. Lee–a nice old woman from next door who agreed on babysitting the twins while Wonwoo was picking up Soonyoung–happily announces when she heard the car engine from outside.

The twins were immediately on their feet upon hearing the old lady’s statement, showing an overflowing excitement on their faces as they quickly ran towards the door to meet their father and someone special who they have been waiting for to move in.

Once the door was opened, Minsoo immediately hugs his father without a care about the huge boxes, while Mina launches herself at Uncle Soonyoung.

“Baby be careful, these boxes are heavy.” As much as the twins wanted to hug the two longer, they untangled themselves from them and Mrs. Lee gathered them close to her to give Wonwoo and Soonyoung the way for them to carefully bring in the boxes and other things they need to bring in.

Soonyoung laughs to himself a little when he heard the two giggling and squealing every time they enter with boxes on their hands. There really is something about the twins that wants Soonyoung to melt and become a puddle.

Finally, everything was successfully deposited inside the Jeon’s residence.

“Can we now get a hug?” Mina interrupts the silence and she’s smiling from ear to ear.

That alone was enough to shake off the worries lying on Soonyoung’s shoulders and to wash off the exhaustion from his body. He squats down and opens his arms wide enough to gather the twins in a tight embrace.

Mrs. Lee was smiling and was just so endeared by watching this lovely scene to unfold. Minsoo and Mina ran towards Soonyoung and hugs him as tight as they could. Soonyoung was close to bursting into tears, he’s sure of that, but he was able to keep his tears from falling.

“I’m so happy for you guys.” Says Mrs. Lee. Wonwoo hugs her and thanked her for being such a sweet neighbor not just to him but most especially to the twins. Soonyoung was still being squished by the twins, so instead, he gave her a flying kiss as a thank you and she happily catches it and presses her hand on her chest.

Mrs. Lee excuses herself to give them their deserved privacy all together and Wonwoo thanked her once more.

“Welcome home!” Says Minsoo as he leans back to look at Soonyoung.

 _Welcome home_ , a little too overwhelming to his ears. Something he’s never used to hearing because nobody ever welcomes him home when he gets home to his tiny apartment. But now he’s ready to get used to hearing it now that there will be people who’re going to welcome him warmly and wholeheartedly–which he’ll definitely do the same. Because that’s what family does and that’s what home suppose to feel like. Welcoming.

“Welcome home!” Mina tells Soonyoung too.

Soonyoung’s a little confused, he’s starting to wonder why the kids are telling him those words when he’s never lived there.

“But I never lived here.” He’s now defeated by his tears; his words were choked up and his emotions are building up too fast on his chest.

“Now you do.” Is what Minsoo chooses to say.

“You always do.” Mina softly added.

Those were the words he never knew he needed to hear. The big, fat, and hot tears are no way to be hidden in this very situation and Soonyoung immediately covers his reddened face with his hands.

Wonwoo squats down and envelop Soonyoung in his warm arms. “Welcome home, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you again for reading! i hope it won’t take long for me to update again, but let’s see @-@


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beat the summer heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had a few load of work this week, i was able to write an update for you guys! i hope you’ll enjoy this one c:

Today, Soonyoung was woken up by the delicious, sweet smell coming from the kitchen, when it’s usually Wonwoo’s kisses, the alarm clock (the twins laughing and jumping on the bed), or the coldness from a half empty bed that wakes him up.

After tossing his body around the bed, he finally brings himself to rise and go about his day.

But as he was about to open the door, he saw a blue sticky note attached to the door which halt his steps.

 

> **good morning, love!**
> 
> **stay in bed and your breakfast will be served soon.**
> 
> **i love you ♡**

 

A smile easily plasters his lips while a sudden confusion dances along his head. However, that confusion luckily immediately faded away as he complies and sits back in his and Wonwoo’s bed.

After a few more minutes of waiting, there’s a soft knock on the bedroom door. “Come in,” Soonyoung softly speaks.

Soonyoung was trying his best to control his expression to make it neutral and natural, as if he’s not anticipating anything and that Wonwoo carefully peeking his head from outside the bedroom door wasn’t adorable enough to tug the corner of his mouth in a small smile.

Plus, Wonwoo’s morning bare face is calling for soft kisses. He thinks that his self-control is being tested at this point of time.

Not smiling whenever he sees his lovely family is considered as a sin, most especially when Wonwoo finally enters the master’s bedroom and the twins are tagging along behind him–Mina’s cute, chubby hands are grabbing the hem of Wonwoo’s shirt, while Minsoo following suit doing the same to Mina’s shirt–while the breakfast was carefully placed in a tray handled by Wonwoo.

The three are smiling fondly at Soonyoung. Mina and Minsoo are standing at the end of the bed and Wonwoo is now sitting beside Soonyoung, offering the tray of wonderful breakfast he cooked.

“Happy birthday, love.” Wonwoo kisses the crown of Soonyoung’s head.

“We cooked you a birthday breakfast, Daddy!” Mina loudly chirps, “we helped Appa!” Minsoo added.

Soonyoung hates how his emotions are so easy to build up and that his tears are forming a little at the corner of his eyes of how much he adores his twins.

Right. His twins. Theirs. His and Wonwoo’s.

It still feels a lot like a dream come true.

“Come here,” Soonyoung opens his arms wide open for a hug and Wonwoo was quick to reach for the breakfast tray out of the bed before the twins would start jumping on the bed.

“Thank you so much! This is the best birthday ever!” Soonyoung announces after smooching kisses from the twins.

“No Daddy! Not yet!” Minsoo stood next to Soonyoung and Mina claps her hands, “we have prepared more for your birthday!”

 

***

 

Soonyoung is such an appreciative person. He appreciates even the slightest, tiniest thing someone would give him, may it be words, nice gestures, or really anything. The twins once gave him two pebbles they picked from the school’s playground because they thought it was beautiful and Soonyoung only deserves beautiful things. Those pebbles are safely hidden in his closet.

So, really, being surprised with a birthday breakfast cooked by the love of his life helped with his little angels is already enough for him, he needed nothing more to be happier today. He’s always happy with them, more like, it’s his birthday every day.

However, as the three of them watch him finish his breakfast, Wonwoo reaches for a huge handkerchief inside his pajama pocket and gingerly wraps it around Soonyoung’s head to cover his eyes.

“Oh,” Soonyoung jumps a little from his place, once again confusion dancing along his head. He also felt small hands carefully removing the utensils from his hand, “thanks baby.”

After Wonwoo tied the material around Soonyoung’s head and fully covered his eyes, he guided him to stand up and softly tells Soonyoung to follow his lead. Soonyoung could hear the fit of giggle of the twins near him, and it just adds to the confusion even though he’s a little excited.

They successfully managed to arrive downstairs without Soonyoung dislocating a bone (Wonwoo could’ve blindfolded Soonyoung after arriving downstairs instead of making him go downstairs completely blindfolded, but what’s done is done).

Soonyoung lets out a deep breath and Wonwoo feels a little bad now, so he kisses Soonyoung’s temple instead.

The twins are starting to cheer for him. “Daddy, we’re almost there!”

Soonyoung thinks his legs are starting to sleep and wobble a little, thankfully, the twins’ cheering helps him find his footing once again.

His feet are starting to feel a little itchy as it touches the grass, finally able to come into a conclusion that they are in the backyard. Also, the wind that touches his skin turns steamy and extremely warm.

“One, two,” Wonwoo counts, “three. Surprise!” The twins join him as he shouts the word after easily removing the material around Soonyoung’s head.

The sudden flash of light hitting his eyes hurts so much and his sight is a little blurry. As he was in the process of having his normal eyesight back, he’s starting to make out of everything that’s in front of him.

There’s a table filled with foods and obviously a cake, the barbecue grill beside it, and what caught his attention most was the huge inflatable pool in the middle of the backyard. He’s never done this on his birthday.

Mina squeals, “how was it, Daddy? Do you like it?”

Soonyoung nods vigorously and beams a smile at her. Of course, he likes it. Loves it even.

“This is amazing you guys!” Soonyoung wishes he could construct a better response compared to what he had just said, but he’s clearly surprised and taken aback with all the preparation his family made for his 33rd birthday. Definitely the best birthday ever.

He jumps a little on his place and levels his height afterwards with the twins to pepper kisses on their faces, and immediately stood up and turns to Wonwoo to cup his face and kiss him. Once. Twice.

“Thank you so much, love!” Soonyoung’s eyes turns into a crescent and his cheeks are bunched up adorably. There’s nothing else that Wonwoo loves watching other than this look on Soonyoung’s face, this brings tremendous amount of happiness in him.

The worry inside Wonwoo’s chest had completely washed off, now that he’s completely sure that his plan along with the kids was a success.

Wonwoo was about to peck a kiss on Soonyoung’s lips when they felt a cold sprinkle of water splashing over them. The gaiety of the twins’ laughter resonates the whole place and their parents’ hearts.

Wonwoo grins and immediately carries Soonyoung in bridal style, “oof!” Soonyoung wraps his arms around Wonwoo’s neck so tight for his dear life.

“Go Appa!” Minsoo cheers for his father while Mina was laughing beside her, still splashing water to her parents, completely soaked.

Wonwoo carefully places Soonyoung inside the inflatable pool and Soonyoung gasps when the cold water had touched his skin. His clothes are now clinging onto his frame and ignores the fact that they are all playing in an inflatable pool wearing pajamas. Have he mentioned that this is the best birthday ever he’d experienced?

The laughter of the twins and Wonwoo fooling around in the pool to make everyone laugh were enough to beat the heat of the summer. There isn’t a better way to celebrate his day today but this.

When the kids aren’t looking while they’re in their small world, playing together, Wonwoo and Soonyoung uses that as an excuse to steal kisses because why not. Although, they feel like teenagers all over again dating secretly.

They had breaks from playing in the water from time to time to grab something to eat, or when Wonwoo has to grill meat, hotdogs, and marshmallows that the twins love so much.

And when the heat has become unbearable, Soonyoung tells everyone to get back inside for this type of heat isn’t very healthy for their skin. The twins easily agreed with him when he told them to finally take a shower. But of course, as he always does, he tells them to be careful on their way.

When the twins are out of their sight, “you,” Soonyoung whispers as he reaches for Wonwoo’s shirt to pull him closer to him.

“Me.” Wonwoo says, matter-of-factly.

“Yes you,” Soonyoung wraps his arms around Wonwoo’s neck and begins to softly play with the hair on Wonwoo’s nape. “You my sweet human bean,” and he kisses the tip of Wonwoo’s nose, “you never fail to surprise and make me happy.”

They stare at each other for a while longer, studying each other’s lovely faces and lovely fond smiles on their lips. It’s a little too much on Soonyoung’s chest. God, he loves this man in front of him so much he could explode with the amount of love he has for him.

“Thank you for making this day extra special,” he rests his head in the crook of Wonwoo’s neck, “I appreciate it so much. Thank you.”

Wonwoo holds Soonyoung tighter and lets his cheek rest on Soonyoung’s head, “I told you babe, you deserve the best in this world and I’m willing to give you that. You deserve to be happy and I’m more than happy to do all this for you.”

Soonyoung doesn’t speak. But Wonwoo can feel the smile on Soonyoung’s lips and that’s enough. Soonyoung glowing out of happiness is enough, more than enough. He’s willing to give everything for him, the love of his life. His sunshine.

“I love you.” Soonyoung finally spoke.

“I love you too,” Wonwoo replies, “very much, my love.”

Wonwoo finally kisses Soonyoung again. So, so soft he doesn’t want to stop kissing him. They kiss until they somehow satisfy themselves, but it was never enough. Wonwoo loves kissing Soonyoung. Soonyoung loves kissing Wonwoo. Very much.

The hungry and deep kisses turns into languid and slow kisses. They begin to giggle in between of their kisses, it should be a little ridiculous, but this kind of happiness is something that they want to have forever. Something they’d want to keep forever. This simple life they have.

As much as they wanted to keep kissing each other under the shade of the roof that’s saving them from the sun, they couldn’t because the twins were actually back from the shower and they’re now watching them. When Soonyoung spotted them near the huge pot of plant beside the sliding glass door to access the backyard, it reminded him of the first time he and Wonwoo kissed. The twins witnessed their first kiss. And interestingly, many other kisses they’ve shared.

“I love how much you love each other so much. It makes me and Minsoo happy.” Mina’s eyes are sparkling, as if she’s in love and she has already grasped the whole idea of love.

Soonyoung coos at her and ran to hug her. “Daddy, no! I’m already dry!” Mina cries and Minsoo adorably laughs at her. Soonyoung had completely forgotten about him still being soaked, so he just asked both for kisses. The twins immediately kissed him.

“Happy birthday again, Daddy!” Says Minsoo.

“Thank you baby!”

“Go take a shower now, Daddy. And let’s watch a movie after!”

“That’s a lovely idea!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so, so much, loves! ♡

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much if you made it this far! you can always let me know what you thought about the story and i’ll gladly want to hear them ♡
> 
> kudos/comments are much, much appreciated. thank you again! ♡
> 
> you can also reach me through twitter (i’m @96pill) if you’d like (^^)v


End file.
